Charlie In Charge
Amy and Bob take a spa until Bob takes a stop at a house that needs his services. Teddy takes PJ to a dentist's appiontment because his tooth hurts and Teddy ends up hurting her tooth in the process. Meanwhile, Gabe and Jo work on a project until Charlie gives them trouble. Episode Summary PJ and Emmett are seen playing "Paper Football", a fake game they made up. Teddy then enters, practicing the "Paper Football" topic. PJ doesn't understand what she is talking about. Gabe and Jo and then are upset about doing a school assignment on Hawaii. Bob settles their fight and encourages them to create a volcano. When Amy returns from the hospital, she reminds PJ that he is supposed to see the dentist, but he "forgets." Later, Amy advises that she and PJ have a "Mommy and PJ" day after school tomorrow. PJ rejects it, and Amy is sad about it. Teddy suggests that she and Amy have a "Mommy and Teddy" day, but after PJ exits, Amy says it's a "PJ and Dentist" day. Teddy sees a "Take Gabe to Laser Tag" reminder on the fridge and asks Amy what it is. Amy replies that it is for Gabe's haircut. Bob then enters and finds a gift certificate to a spa that expires the next day. He advises to take Amy on that day, but Amy rejects it saying that she needs to take PJ to the dentist. Teddy then tells Amy to go and that she'll get PJ to the dentist. The next day, Jo and Gabe and being lazy and playing video games while Bob is making a model of their active volcano. After Bob and Amy are about to leave, Amy is frustrated by an opossum that Bob was called to exterminate. Teddy tells Gabe and Jo that she and PJ have to leave for the dentist and that they will be in charge of Charlie while she is gone. Teddy then bites a cherry tomato and complains that she broke her tooth and PJ agree to take her to the dentist. After PJ and Teddy leave, Amy complains about Bob taking too long to kill the possum. Gabe begins to encounter problems with Charlie after she has a bad diaper accident. Gabe asks Jo to help him, but she rejects saying she has work to do. Gabe then has to feed Charlie and Charlie begins to be stubborn about the foods she eats, which frustrates Gabe. He orders Jo to get in there, and Jo finally agrees to help him. Meanwhile, at the dentist, PJ says to the receptionist that Teddy needs to see the dentist. The receptionist demands his last name, and he answers, "Duncan," and the receptionist explains that the dentist was expecting to see PJ. PJ acts like it is incorrect, and Emmett says it is correct and PJ becomes scared of the dentist. Teddy and Emmett try to keep him from exiting, and Emmett accidentally whacks Teddy in the mouth with a toothbrush, and really breaks her tooth. Teddy goes to her debate, and when Bob and Amy get home, Amy was sprayed by a skunk. At the end, Gabe substitutes the video diary for Charlie. End Credits Gabe, PJ, and Bob are seen wearing "Shirt Diapers." Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Jo: Is that a shirt and duct tape? Charlie: Yeah. Gabe: I call it the shirt diaper. One, she is protected, and two, it's not my shirt. Emmett: (Picks up giant toothbrush)Don't make me brush you! Background Information * Errors *At the time when Gabe is holding Charlie, she is heard crying,but if you look at her mouth she is seen not crying Backround Information *This episode probably has the most of Joe and Gabe's relationship International Premieres *March 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The title may be an allusion to Charles in Charge. *PJ saying 'Is this real life?' is possibly an allusion to the YouTube video 'David after dentist'. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin *G. Hannelius as Jo Keener *Sonya Eddy as Verna *Doug Haley as Waiter References